


Celebrity Crush

by jinx237



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Billy is mentioned, Celebrity Crush, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kim is a very big youtuber, Not Beta Read, Trini is a streamer who also does youtube, jasons there for like a minute and technically so is Zack, trini isnt as big as kim though, uh suprise lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: Kim is a popular Youtuber who has a secret crush on Trini, a video game streamer. Kim's biggest problem is trying to introduce herself to Trini.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 14
Kudos: 217





	Celebrity Crush

“Kim!” 

The woman in question growls as she puts her wallet back down and turns her seat to face Jason “What? I’m busy.” 

He’s standing in the doorway to her room, holding up two shirts. He rolls his eyes. “Yeah busy staring at that streamer you like. Help me pick out a shirt for my date with Billy.” 

Kim scowls “Just don’t wear a tank top or a work out shirt. How hard is that?” “Kim.” “Your date is at the park! You don’t have to dress up too nicely because otherwise you’ll be overdressed or mess up your nicer stuff.” 

Jason freezes for a moment before sighing, “Yeah I kinda forgot it was a park.” Kim narrows her eyes at him before turning back to her computer. The nerve of this man. “If you guys are coming back here to fuck a warning would be nice.” 

“Kim!” “What now?!” 

Jason’s playfully glaring at her. “Wow Kim. I see who’s more important in your life. I can’t believe after years of friendship you’d choose a girl over me.” 

Kim rolls her eyes so far back into her skull she swears she probably has the world record now. 

“You know what? I do choose her. She wouldn’t forget to tell me that she’s having sex with her partner and let me come home only to find out I need to leave and not come back for another hour.” 

“That was one time!” 

“One time to many! I never needed or wanted to hear your moans Jason! I’m scarred for life! Traumatized!” 

Jason’s pink embarrassed face never fails to make Kim laugh. And if he’s going to interrupt her then you bet she’s taking payment. 

“Whatever. Go back to ogling Trini.” Jason walks back out of her room but before he leaves Kim responds. 

“It’s not ogling, I’m admiring her beauty and she’s funny.” 

Kim pouts at her computer but as she takes in the woman on her screen her pout slowly fades and transforms into a smile. 

Trini, also known as Sabertooth, is playing a game on her stream and she’s what Kim has been intently watching for the past hour. 

“Oh fuck off with that!?” The girl grunts as she seems to focus. Trini’s brows are furrowed and she’s sitting more upright in her seat. Well, it’s a pretty big difference to how she was slouched as far back as she could in her much too large for her small body chair. Seriously, she reminded Kim of those cats that like to lay down in the middle of a large bed. 

But fuck. Kim’s been almost religiously watching Trini’s streams for the past month. She can’t help it, the girl’s grumpiness and humor just catches Kim’s attention and holds it. How pretty she is also helps. 

Billy had told her about Trini’s channel. Trini is apparently one of Billy’s friends from their college classes. He was helping her set something up and told Kim about how he was on her stream playing a multiplayer game. Kim got curious, as she does, and looked the girl’s channel up. Kim would say that she was both curious and trying to look out for Billy and make sure it didn’t look like the girl was taking advantage of his kindness. 

But ten minutes was all it took for Kim to be enthralled with the feisty girl. 

Kim definitely understands why she has a pack of loyal subscribers and followers. Her dry humor is hilarious and watching her play games is fun, even for Kim who doesn’t really play too many herself. 

Kim’s also seen the brunette give her fans advice and talk to them live through the chat. But she’s also not afraid to kick or ban people who are just there to cause trouble. 

The girl also does YouTube videos, although most of them are recordings of her live-streams she does do some play throughs and videos that are only on YouTube. Kim may or may not be watching everything the girl puts out. But she hasn’t tried to speak to her yet. 

Kim’s a YouTuber too, with an incredibly huge following...but she doesn’t normally do video game stuff. So as much as she wants to, it would be kinda weird to try and send Trini a message for a collaboration. But how else is she supposed to start a conversation with the girl?! 

Kim sighs and reaches over for a chip. Fuck. At this rate she’s just going to have to hope Billy invites them to the same party one day. 

“Huh? Celebrity crush? What are you guys talking about? I look away from the chat for one minute and you guys are talking about this?” 

Trini tsks at the camera and shakes her head. 

“You guys are weird.” 

Kim’s blood is rushing to her ears. This...Kim could use this. 

However as Kim desperately tries to read what the chat is spamming Kim spots a familiar username. ParkourAbsGod is in the chat. That’s Zack, Trini’s roommate and best friend. 

He says “You’re the weird one here. You don’t have any celebrity crushes.” 

Kim’s eyebrow raises at this. Trini doesn’t have one celebrity crush? The chat starts calling Trini a liar and the girl scowls and pauses her game. 

Gah that scowl is just too cute!!

“What? I’d prefer to know a person before I claim to have a crush on them. But I’m not blind, I can tell when someone’s attractive.” Chat then starts to blow up, giving Trini names of celebrities to judge whether or not they’re hot. 

Kim watches in fascination as the brunette sighs and resigns herself to the fact that her streaming plans have been derailed. 

“Fine fine. I’ll play along with your little game. I’ll look up a few people.” 

Kim watches as the girl gives the same nonchalant shrugs to any male celebrities and she gives the same repetitive but nice comments to female celebrities. 

“Listen, I’m not going to say someone’s hot or not if I haven’t met them. They could be an asshole and then I’d look stupid for saying they’re hot or my celebrity crush. Plus, I kinda count personally too when I rate attractiveness.” 

Oh. Oh no. Kim as an idea but it would probably be crazy. Especially if it gets traced back to her. 

She’s going to type her own name into the chat. 

Kim’s shaky hands fumble typing her name and as she's fixing her mistake she hears her name. 

“Kim Harts?” 

Trini’s typing her name into google and Kim releases a strangled noise from the back of her throat. She’s watching with bated breath as Trini’s honey brown eyes move across her screen. 

“She’s really pretty. Now that I’m looking at her, I’ve seen a couple of her videos. My friend’s been in a few.”

Kim is standing. She doesn’t know how or when she stood up but she’s standing and she’s practically running in place. 

Oh my fucking god she thinks I’m pretty?!??!!!

“Do I know her? No I don’t, we just have a mutual friend.” 

Kim’s practically hyperventilating. She doesn’t know what to do. This is her chance and she’s fucking it up!! 

“I mean, I guess my friend wouldn’t be friends with her if she wasn’t nice.” 

Kim’s nice! Well, Jason doesn’t count. BUT she’s nice to other people! This puts her ahead of all the other girls Trini said was hot before!

Kim catches ParkourAbsGod’s next message into the chat. “Doesn’t that technically make her a celebrity you know is nice? Which means she would be the only celebrity that can be your celebrity crush?” 

“Zack you fucking bitch! That’s a technicality and you know it!” 

The chat is erupting with people telling Trini that it counts and Kim’s blushing so hard she feels lightheaded. 

“I don’t know her personally! How does that count?!” 

Kim’s scrambling to her keyboard she doesn’t even know what she’s going to type but she feels like she needs to type something. 

“Ughh! You guys are annoying! I guess if anyone is going to be my celebrity crush she isn’t the worst person.” 

Kim struggles to read the chat with how fast it’s moving, but someone has put her twitter handle into the chat. 

WHY DIDN'T SHE THINK OF THAT?!

“No! You guys are gremlins! You better not message her! This doesn’t leave this chat!” 

Kim has never been more thankful in her entire life that she’s so active on twitter. Hell, she’s never been more thankful in her life that she’s technically a celebrity if only for the fact that it’s the reason why her name was mentioned in the first place.

Kim grabs her phone and opens twitter trying to see if people are ignoring Trini’s words. And fuck is Kim hoping they do. 

It takes a moment for the app to start but when it does she immediately checks her notifications and mentions. 

FairyFrog71: @Kimharts do you like twitch streamers? @Sabertooth is a fan of yours, are you hers? 

UpsideToilet: @Kimharts you should check out @Sabertooth on Twitch she’s live right now!!!

Kim lets out a squeal so loud and so high she might have shattered glass. 

“All right I’m over this! We’re done. I’m going back to playing. Zack. You better hope you have your keys because I’m not letting you in our apartment.” 

Trini goes back to playing and Kim tries to wait a few minutes before responding to the tweets. 

KimHarts: @UpsideToilet right now? Maybe I’ll pop in her stream! 

Trini’s back to playing the game and she’s shutting down the chat’s pleas for her to check twitter. As Trini’s cute face pouts on stream Kim frantically grabs her wallet and credit card and finishes paying for the monthly subscription. Quickly writing a short message.

PinkHart: Hey 💕 I heard you were live! This is Kim Hart. 

Trini stares at the alert on her computer and the chat starts to move so fast Kim can’t even see what emoticons people are using. 

“Hey Kim. I’m uh, sorry that my chat probably spammed your twitter to get you over here. Thanks for the subscription, you really didn’t have to do that.” 

Kim’s cheeks hurt from how wide she’s smiling. It’s such a huge difference to hear Trini say her name and to know she’s actually talking to her. It goes straight to her head and her heart. Kim feels like she got injected with a shot of dopamine. Trini is so cute. 

PinkHart: I wanted to! It’s not a big deal, we have a mutual friend right? Friends support friends

Trini pushes her controller to the side and is moving her mouse and looking at her other screen. 

“No, I have a suspicion that my chat started to spam you. I can’t just let you pay for a subscription when you don’t even know me.” Trini glances at chat and when Kim glances at it she catches the chat telling her hi and telling Trini to be nice. 

When Kim looks back at Trini the girl’s eyebrow is raised but she continues to do something on the other monitor. God her side profile is so fucking pretty, Kim’s tempted to put it as her wallpaper. 

“Here. Take this as a thank you gift for putting up with my chat.” Kim gets a notification on her account. Trini has refunded her subscription and then gifted her the highest tier sub, the twenty dollar one. 

PinkHart: Omg you didn’t have to do that!!! Thank you so much 💕💕 

PinkHart: We should do a collab together!! 

“A collab? I mean, I have a YouTube channel too so it’s not too out of the question.” Trini crosses her arms and she’s looking at the camera and the chat. 

This...this is the best moment of Kim’s month! No, her year!

PinkHart: Then we have to!! I’ll message you 💕 

“Yeah sure, I’ll check my messages. Thanks for dealing with all this, you must’ve had plans.” 

Yeah, plans eating chips and silently watching Trini’s stream. This is so much better. 

PinkHart: I wasn’t doing anything! So...I heard I’m your celebrity crush ;p 

Trini rolls her eyes but smiles. 

“On a technicality. But I suppose you’re not the worst person to have a celebrity crush on.” 

Hearing the words ‘you’re’ and ‘crush on’ makes Kim’s knees go weak for a moment and she plops back down into her seat. 

PinkHart: your sarcasm and cute face is definitely making me fall for you. I think you’re becoming my celebrity crush too 💕 

The chat explodes and Kim watches as Trini’s eyes widen before she grins and laughs. 

“Is that so? Then I’m definitely doing something right. Have fun with your sub Kim. You better get your full use out of it.” 

Oh yeah, Kim is going to get her full use out of this entire situation. 

****************************

Kim’s freaking out, she feels like a teen going through a haunted house with her date. 

Trini is on her way here, to Kim’s house. 

They have a couple of videos planned. But they are only filming one here at Kim’s house. The video’s supposed to be a cute 20 questions ‘getting to know my new celebrity crush video’. Trini, at this point, has edited and compiled a video that shows how they met. So the title is a little joke, especially since Trini’s fans would understand and Kim’s more hardcore followers have probably figured it out. 

Kim’s wearing a pink tank top, it’s one of her merch items and it has her logo on it but not much else since it’s a bit older. She is wearing one of her strappy bras though, and she’s wearing a pair of jeans. She wants to look hot, but not that she’s trying too hard because she’s home. She’s done her usual light makeup. 

The doorbell rings and Kim rushes over, checking her hair once more in the mirror. 

“Hey princess.” 

Fuck her voice makes Kim’s insides melt, it’s so much better in person.

Trini’s wearing a mustard yellow flannel that’s completely unbuttoned and a tight black tank top underneath. Kim has to forcefully remind herself to move her eyes lower and take in the girl’s dark jeans and vans. Trini’s so fucking hot and Kim has to take a moment to push away her impure thoughts. 

“Hey Trini. Come on in and make yourself comfortable.” 

“Nice house, I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised that you own a house and it wasn’t an apartment.” 

“Yeah, I’ve had it for a year! Jason’s a roommate but he’s also the handyman, he’s had to do a few things around here to pull his weight.” Trini laughs and Kim smiles back at her. 

“Well I like it here already.” 

************************

Kim reaches out for another question from the small bowl with tiny folded papers. They are filming right now and Kim is relieved that everything is going smoothly. Their humor is pretty similar and Kim can feel that they have a good connection. This is going to be a great video and Kim's hoping that if these videos go well maybe they could do more together in the future. At least Kim knows her followers will probably start to ship them as much as Trini's do, it's been a while since Kim has expressed any interest in anyone romantically.

“Okay! Next question. What is one of your pet peeves? Hmm I guess one of mine is people when people slam tables or things against tables when they talk. Like, why do you need to slam the table? What did the table do to you?” Trini laughs and Kim laughs along, glad that everything is going well. 

Trini doesn’t hesitate with her answer “People who chew with their mouth open. Also, people who walk too slowly on the stairs.” 

Kim nods, that is pretty annoying. She grabs another paper and reads it, “Confession time! What’s a secret you know about the other person.” 

Kim tilts her head before turning back towards Trini “Okay, well I’ll confess that I did know who you were before that day. Billy told me when he was going to be on your stream once so I knew your name and that you two were friends.” 

Trini’s eyes feel like they are staring into her soul “Alright, that checks out. Hmm I guess I’ll confess that I’ve heard a bit more about you from Billy than I said I did.” 

Kim's eyes widened. Oh. Oh no. Hopefully he didn’t tell her about any of her weirder habits or stories.

“What’d you hear from him?” 

Trini smirks and leans forward, “Well he did tell me that you’re an out and proud bisexual. So I’ll also confess that I’m thinking I actually have a chance here with my crush princess.” 

Kim feels the heat rush to her cheeks and she loses complete brain functions for a couple of seconds from the look Trini is giving her. 

“I guess you do huh?” Kim winks and Trini smiles back. 

****************************

Trini and Kim are hanging out in the living room. They had ordered take out but finished it an hour ago. Now they’re talking and messing around but also flirting and Kim is on cloud nine from how well this is going. Trini’s flirting back almost as much as Kim is, so Kim knows that the other girl must be interested in something. 

“So princess, I have a question.” 

Kim tilts her head but smiles “yeah?” 

“How much do you know about how twitch functions? Or about subscribing?” 

Kim’s eyebrow furrows, she was kinda hoping for a more flirty question... “I don’t really know much about how twitch functions. But I saw a couple of special little badge icons for people who have paid to subscribe for more than six months in a row.” 

Trini nods and a hand flies up to push her bangs back. “Yeah there’s those smaller things. But the streamer can see past months subscriptions too, it’s like a grand total type thing” Trini licks her lips for a moment and Kim is so focused on the girl’s lips that she almost misses what Trini says next. 

“I saw that you had been subbed to me before for a month.” 

Kim freezes. 

Oh fuck. She knows. 

Kim feels the wave heat flush her cheeks and she looks back at Trini who’s smirking. The smaller girl leans in closer to Kim and Kim can feel her body heat from how close Trini is.

“I think...you’ve had a celebrity crush on me for longer, isn’t that right princess?” 

Kim’s stammering for a response but Trini’s smile grows softer and her face gets closer. 

Trini’s eyes flick down towards Kim’s lips and before Kim can form a thought, Kim is leaning forward and kissing Trini. 

When Trini kisses her back and pushes her up against the cushions, Kim feels like her skin’s been set on fire. 

Oh yeah. Best celebrity crush ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've been a bit MIA but I still love this fandom with all my hart. (lol get it?) I hope you guys like this!! I had a lot of fun writing it :)


End file.
